yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sylvia gathers her friends/Arthur and Cecil watches Emerald
Here is how Sylvia Marpole gathered Mickey and the gang for a rescue mission for Baby Emerald in Emerald's Grand Day Out. Later, There was a meeting in Canterlot. Rarity: My baby is stolen! I can hardly believe it! Twilight Sparkle: It'll be okay Rarity. Baby Yuna: (playing with her toys) Princess Luna: I'm sure there's an explanation to this matter. Sylvia Marpole: Don't worry, My friends are just on thier way to help. Gremlin Gus: We came as soon as possible. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: So, What's happening, Sylvia? Slyvia Marpole: Rarity's baby, Emerald has been taken away. Mickey Mouse: That's awful. Goofy: Gawersh, I hope nothin bad happens to her. Max Goof: Rarity, Can you remember what they looked like? Rarity: Well, They were a couple of Vultures who volunteered to take pictures of my baby. Pete: Oh, Those guys were Arthur and Cecil. They're disguised themselves as photographers. P.J.: My dad sure know a lot more then we do. Bobby Zimmeruski: I'll bet he does, P.J. Tank: Tell me about it. Scrooge McDuck: So, What do you suggest, Sylvia? Sylvia Marpole: I recommend a rescue mission. Horace Horsecollar: Right, Sylvia. Ludwig Von Drake: Come on. No time to loose! Let's go! Jiminy Cricket: We' better find out what those buzzards are up to. Willie the Giant: No problem. I'm with ya. I think I'm with ya. Yeah, I'm with ya. Professor Owl: What's the plan, Sylvia. Sylvia Marpole: We need to pick up Arthur and Cecil's trail. Panchito: Pluto can smell them out. Joe Carioca: Si, There's a do with a good since of smell. Sylvia Marpole: Don't worry, Rarity. I promise we'll get your baby back. Rarity: Do what you must, Sylvia. I just want her back in my hooves. Spike: It'll be okay, Rarity. Dijon: Let's get going, Mickey. We don't want to loose track. Mickey Mouse: Okay, Dijon. (to Pluto) Alright, Pluto. Smell them out. Pluto: (smells Arthur and Cecil out) Bark! Bark! So, The group heads out on the search and rescue. Rarity: Good luck. Meanwhile, Arthur and Cecil had to keep watch on Emerald until Klang and McGraws' return. Arthur: Well, This is boring. How long do you think Klang gets back? Cecil: Beats me, Artie. What else could go wrong? Baby Emerald: (made a sad face) Arthur: I think you spoke too soon, Cecil. Cecil: Uh Oh. Baby Emerald: (crying) Arthur: Oh, Don't cry. We didn't mean to take you away from your mother. What'll we do now, Cec? Cecil: Hey, Arthur. What kind of book did you took just before we snatched the baby? Arthur: I don't know, Cec. Wait a minute! (checked the bag and found the "Baby's Day Out" book) Here it is. Baby's Day Out. That's just the medicine for a baby pony. Baby Emerald: (stopped crying and cheering up) Arthur: Yeah, You like that, Don't ya? Cecil: Come on, Artie. Get to it! So, Arthur and Cecil started reading Baby's Day Out to Emerald. Baby Emerald: (happy gurgling) Arthur: (reads) "Nanny and Baby Boo strolled through the great big department store." Cecil: (reads) "How many, many things there were to buy." After reading the book, Arthur and Cecil fell asleep. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225